Some Vampires Do Have Them
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Set in the S5 & S6 AU time/storyline I created: Eric gets a little overprotective of Molly.


**A/N: Secrets4theunderground asked for a story involving 'Papa' Eric getting a little put out by Molly being hit on (I know you asked for Jealous!Eric over Pam as well, but I couldn't work that in - sorry!). This is set in my 'Back To You'/'Forever (May Not Be Long Enough)' AU universe. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Some Vampires Do Have Them**_

Eric had never considered himself to be paternal.

In his human life, he'd never really thought about having children; they were always something to consider in the distant future. Whilst Pam was his Child in name only, his feelings towards her had never been even _remotely_ paternal.

Carnal, yes. Paternal? No.

Molly, however, was different.

Beyond feeling a certain amount of affection and protectiveness, he'd never really considered how he felt about the young vampire or how she fit into his life.

Until now.

Now she was standing in his office with her hands on her hips as she glared up at him, looking for all the world like his rebellious teenage daughter. And for the first time in his life, he felt a small twinge of sympathy for Bill.

"Would you care to explain what that all about?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes further.

"He was making a nuisance of himself," Eric replied, avoiding her gaze as he moved to sit behind his desk.

"I could handle it," she insisted. Eric looked up at her doubtfully and she clenched her jaw, "_You_ were making all the fuss," she grumbled, crossing her arms and flopping into a nearby chair.

"He was all over you," Eric shot back, "hardly surprising considering what you're wearing," he muttered absently.

The moment the words were out his mouth, Eric resisted smack his forehead: did he _really_ just say that?

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she snapped, clearly indignant as she looked down at the black leather skirt and corset she was wearing.

Eric stood up as well, "Seriously?" he spat, throwing caution to the wind as he made a show of looking her up and down. "You think that you can wear that and _not_ garner unwanted attention?" he asked, feeling his own temper start to fray.

"It's a _miniskirt_, Eric, get over it!"

"I don't care what it's called," he told her as he rounded his desk, "I don't like it!"

"Who cares what you think?"

Eric moved so that he was towering over her, "You should!"

"Why? You're _not_ my _father_!"

The two vampires bared their fangs as they glared at each other.

"Put your baby fangs away before you _really_ piss me off," Eric told her, his voice barely above a growl.

"I'm not a baby, Eric," she hissed, "and you have _no_ right to treat me like one."

"I am your Elder," he reminded her, "and whilst you live under my roof, I have _every_ right."

Molly's eyes flashed but she dutifully retracted her fangs. "Good girl," Eric said in a slightly condescending tone as he retracted his own fangs.

"You don't own me, Eric Northman," she said finally.

"I realise that," he told her, "I only want to keep you safe."

Molly rolled her eyes, "I can take care of myself."

Eric suppressed a sigh, "I never meant to imply that you couldn't."

Molly raised her chin defiantly, "Then you need to work on your people skills."

This time Eric did sigh as he regarded her silently for a long moment. "I realise that I'm not your Maker – or your father," he said finally, "but I do feel responsible for you," he paused, "I care about you." Molly raised an eyebrow and Eric suppressed a smirk, "Although God only knows why."

"I'm not a baby," she said stubbornly, valiantly trying to suppress a smile as Eric invaded her personal space.

"No," Eric conceded with a small smile, cupping her face, "but you still have to burn these clothes," he told her sweetly before he kissed her forehead.

Molly gave an exaggerated long suffering sigh, "Fine."

"And no boys until you're at least two hundred," Eric stipulated with mock solemnity as he returned to his seat.

Molly laughed, "Yes, _Daddy_," she teased, before rushing out of the room at vampire speed.

Eric shook his head as he watched her go: he might not have ever seen himself as paternal, but that didn't seem to stop fate from presenting him with a surrogate daughter.

He snickered as he considered the best way to inform Pam that this meant she was a mother.


End file.
